


戀愛性幸福指南

by ktsu602



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktsu602/pseuds/ktsu602
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Kudos: 10





	戀愛性幸福指南

初識這樣的心情，是初中的時候。  
那天好像沒有什麼特別的，若是要說有什麼，就是初二的宮侑在放學後，看見一個女孩給自己的兄弟遞情書。

這是第三次看見了，宮治被告白的現場。  
一樣的長相，一樣的聲音，一樣的身高，一樣的髮型，明明那麼相似，會被告白的卻總是宮治。治君很帥，治君很溫柔，治君很細心... ...侑君？雖然和治君很像，但果然還是治君好呢。  
女孩子們總是這麼説，久了宮侑也習慣了。情書或者當面表白，除了替女孩子給治轉信，還真的沒有哪一次是屬於自己的。

一直到初三那年的聖誕節，侑收到了情書。  
早上打開鞋櫃，室內鞋上面，穩當當的放著一個淡黃色的信封。  
和宮治抽屜裡那一疊信封一模一樣的淡黃色。  
-  
宮侑在十五歲時收到了人生的第一封情書，來自自己的雙胞胎兄弟。  
或許令人難以相信，最親近的人，最相似的人，看似玩笑的情書，一句句卻都是心底話。  
於是沒有多說什麼，這樣的兩人交往了。

最初，宮侑其實沒有動心。若要說起什麼是真的，喜歡排球是真的，喜歡吃甜食是真的，喜歡十八禁雜誌上的大姊姊是真的，後來在日復一日的相處下，真正的戀上治，也是真的。

抱著第一次被告白的心態與對方交往，即使對方是有血緣關係的親兄弟也沒關係的宮侑，陷入了戀愛。  
接受了告白，那就試試看吧。沒有喜歡過誰的宮侑，最初是這麼想的，可越是注視著，宮治的一舉一動彷彿都在提醒著自己，即使自己在收到那封情書後，除了當晚兩人久違的一同睡在上鋪之外什麼也沒有做。  
我給過你情書了，我們是戀愛關係，因為你沒有拒絕。宮治的一舉一動彷彿都這麼提醒著他。

我喜歡你，侑。  
那封信的最後這麼寫著，不同於前面的坦白心事，在表明情感時格外利索。  
於是在入學稻荷崎的第一天，兩人第一次接吻時，宮侑明白自己已經深愛上這個有著與自己相同面孔的兄弟。  
-  
宮侑在十六歲的春天初嘗愛情。  
所有的感情都單純如一張白紙，那時的他們還是少年。  
-  
沒有告訴父母，沒有告訴任何人，唯一知道這份關係的除了彼此，大概只有某一次訓練完後，恰巧看見治侑兩人在更衣室裡擁吻的北信介。  
「... ...解釋一下，我不說出去。」

於是北信介成了第一個，也是唯一一個知道這件事的外人。  
他們交往了，即使是兄弟，也是戀愛關係。宮治這麼説的時候，北信介一如往常的沒有表現出驚訝的樣子，只是冷靜的聽著。  
那是他們身上高一的第一個暑假要來臨時，北信介還不是隊長，但也已經是那麼穩重的存在。即使認識僅僅不到半年，宮治也感覺到面前比自己年長一歲的人，絕對不會把自己的事說出去。  
因此，他並沒有對北信介說出「請絕對不要告訴別人」，這樣的話。  
-  
年齡的增長，宮治被告白的次數一次次增加，宮侑身邊逐漸出現了不在乎他糟糕個性的追求者。一次又一次的，拒絕了前來表白的男孩或女孩，稻荷崎高校也傳出「向排球隊雙胞胎告白絕對會被甩喔」的不能算做謠言的謠言。

「今天那個女孩子很可愛耶，她找過你很多次了吧？又拒絕了？不後悔嗎？」高三那年的聖誕夜，下午的訓練前看宮治拒絕了前來表白的學妹，即使只看了很短暫的時間，宮侑還是看見了學妹姣好的臉蛋，在回家的路上，這麼問宮治。  
「... ...那又如何，她不會再來了。」伸出手與侑十指相扣，宮治鮮少在外做出較親密的舉動，使得宮侑下意識地縮了手，卻被抓的更緊了。「我已經有你了，這樣的話不許再説。」  
-  
我已經有你了。  
這樣的話語打在心口，燙得宮侑耳根發紅。  
-  
第一次做愛是十八歲那年的聖誕夜，宮治拒絕了學妹的那一晚。  
因為爸媽出差的關係，等到十二月二十四日的聖誕夜，兩人買了鮮奶油蛋糕和汽水，在自家客廳嗨了起來，去他的糖分攝取量。  
「嘿，治。」宮治一邊吃著蛋糕，嘴裡還含著叉子，一轉過頭就被宮侑用手指上刻意沾著的奶油抹在臉上，還露出了特別討打的笑容。

不甘示弱的也沾了奶油，抹在對方臉上。兩人一邊吃著蛋糕，一邊像孩子似的打鬧，等到回過神時，兩人一起買的黑色T-Shirt上已經沾了大半的白色奶油。  
「... ...趕緊吃完了去洗澡吧。」短暫的沉默後，宮治嘆了口氣，只得憋出這麼一句話，卻在話音剛落時，被宮侑抵著肩頭，向後壓在了沙發上。取代任何話語，迎來的是奶油味道甜膩的唇。  
雖然體格相仿，宮侑卻比宮治要壯了那麼一些，更何況，也沒有打算要有所抵抗。從客廳一路吻進浴室，脫去了沾上奶油的衣物，打開水龍頭的開關，明明只是喝了汽水，在涼水的噴灑下卻還是像喝了酒那樣發熱。  
或許已經不能稱作親吻了，而是互相較量著，像糾纏撕咬著的幼獸。最終佔上風的是宮治，將宮侑全身上下洗過一遍後，半親半哄的把方才被吻到意識模糊的宮侑帶回房裡。

從頸子到大腿，宮侑能感覺到對方的碰觸，在每一處都落下了痕跡。手腕，胸口，腰際，大腿的內側，到對方張口含住自己的那話兒，宮侑感覺全身都在顫抖。  
「治、啊... ...」只能發出難耐的喘息，雙手緊緊抓著身下的深藍色床單，直到再也忍不住，顫抖著腰肢與腿根，沒有一點提醒地洩在宮治口中。  
「... ...你呀，也先說一聲啊。」用床頭的紙巾擦拭著臉上的液體，宮治看著躺在床上，因為洩了一次而渾身發軟的宮侑，不禁笑出聲。

把宮侑翻了個身，宮治拿出一直放在床邊矮櫃第二層裡的潤滑液，倒在宮侑未曾開發過的庭口以及自己的右手上。一邊安撫著，一邊將食指探入無人開拓過的甬道。一指、兩指... ...等到可以容納下三根手指頭時，宮侑已經感覺自己連方才尚清醒的一點理智也消失，全身的感官彷彿都燒了起來，此生未曾有過的刺激使他下意識地感到恐懼。耳邊傳來撕開鋁箔包裝的聲音，將宮侑轉為面向自己，接著是硬挺的熱度抵著洞口，同為男性的宮侑對於那是什麼再清楚不過了。  
「別怕，侑。」在進入的同時，感覺到對方緊扣著自己背部的雙臂，宮治輕吻著對方的耳後。  
「我愛你，侑。」  
-  
-  
-  
我愛你。  
那是什麼意思呢？

第一次聽到這句話，好像是很小很小的時候。  
「我們深愛著治，也深愛著侑喔。」爸爸媽媽這麼對我們説過。

是三歲，還是四歲呢？不是很記得了，但大概是記憶剛開始的時候。  
現在想想，那麼小的孩子，怎麼會理解什麼是愛呢？或許爸媽只是想給我們安全感與溫暖的感覺吧。一直到小學三年級時，我沒有與侑被分配到同一個班級。在一個被排到做值日的傍晚，我在打掃完畢後，這麼詢問了留下了檢查的木村老師。  
被十歲的孩子這樣詢問，應該是很困擾的吧。但或許因為是對教育特別有熱忱的年輕女老師，木村老師只是笑了笑，然後帶我到教師辦公室，替我泡了一杯熱可可後，回答了我的問題。

詳細是什麼，其實也不是很記得了，但還是能隱約記住。想要一直在一起的人，會時時刻刻想著對方，什麼都想和對方分享... ...諸如此類的，木村老師說了很多，但我永遠會記住的，是老師說的最後一段話。

「深愛著對方時，無論對方做了什麼，都一定可以原諒。」  
「愛著人，或者被愛著，那都是最幸福的。」  
-  
愛著人，或者被愛，都是最幸福的。  
我想要成為最幸福的人。

年僅十歲的我，這麼左思右想，小小的腦袋瓜還是沒辦法理解「愛」。  
爸爸和媽媽深愛著我和侑，所以被愛的幸福已經擁有了。如果還要更幸福的話，必須去愛才行。想要一直在一起，時時刻刻想著對方，願意分享，無論對方做了什麼都可以原諒。

我從雙人床的上鋪探出半個身子向下望，看著睡得沉沉的侑，我想，或許這是變得更幸福的最快選擇。  
-  
我在十二歲的冬天，選擇愛上與我同樣面孔的雙胞胎兄弟。  
一般人會喜歡什麼樣的人呢？我不知道，但我開始觀察侑。和我分不同方向的瀏海，稍微上揚一些的眼角，比我窄一點的腰... ...吃飯的時候，回家的時候，打鬧的時候，吃點心的時候... ...我一邊和侑聊天拌嘴，一邊盯著關於他的一切。  
「治，你最近怎麼了啊？」一邊吃著布丁，侑這麼問我，「最近老是盯著我啊，是不是覺得我越來越帥！」  
「別傻了吧，我們可是長得一樣啊。」吃完最後一口布丁，我將塑膠杯拋進不遠處的垃圾桶。「沒什麼啦，你想太多了吧。」  
-  
沒什麼啦，你想太多了。  
我只是在試著愛上你。  
-  
即使已經有了父母的愛，但為了更多更多，還是做了很多努力。  
禮節，儀表，對他人的態度，溫柔平淡... ...第一次被表白，是初一的時候。現在想想，十三歲孩子的情感也太過於豐富了，雖然在國小的時候就會聽聞類似「山田君喜歡四班的小花喔」之類的鬧話。  
向我表白的對象是同一個班級的女孩子，名字已經忘記了，是留著及肩的直髮的女孩子。在校舍後方顫抖著聲音跟我告白時，我第一次感覺到自己這段時間的努力似乎是有了成果。  
我得到了成就感，然後溫柔且禮貌地拒絕了那個女孩。有了第一次，似乎就會有第二次，第三次... ...在我初三那年的聖誕節，寫情書給侑之前，被告白的次數一共是八次。

從十歲到十五歲，在將那封給侑的信放進信封裡時，我已經徹底的愛上侑了。  
不是為了幸福或者不幸，而是真實的動心而愛上了。  
將情書放進侑的鞋櫃時，我連指尖都在顫抖著。那天晚上，當侑悄悄爬上上舖時，我感覺心臟都快跳出胸口了。即使我在他還沒睡著時側身抱住他，他也沒有推開我或者發出拒絕的聲音。

不只是父母的愛，不只是木村老師的教導，不只是那八個我記不起面孔的女學生。  
我是真正愛著侑。  
真正，愛著。

第一次的親吻，是在升上高中的那一天。唇舌的糾纏過後，侑緊緊抱著我，我想他也已經愛上我了。畢竟這段時間，我已經做了所有我能做的，在我所能想到的把戲裡，讓侑最大程度的對我動心。  
這樣很好，這就是我一直所想要的。  
抱著侑越發厚實的肩膀，我側過頭，親吻了他的臉頰。  
-  
會被北前輩發現我與侑的事情，純屬意外。  
最初被發現時，我還是挺害怕的，即使侑被嚇得縮了一下的反應很有趣，但再怎麼愛著對方，我和侑都是兄弟。  
即使在愛的面前彷彿不值得一提，但這樣的情感在世間就彷彿是玩笑話。

不過他是北前輩，也因為他是北前輩，好險看到的人是北前輩，這應該能算是不幸中的萬幸吧。  
雖然我和侑都被嚇到了，但北前輩應該也是吧，即使沒有表現出來。在向北前輩解釋的時候，侑一直是放空的狀態，這樣有點呆滯的模樣真是可愛。我一邊解釋著，一邊在心裡這麼想。

「你們沒有錯。」那天，北前輩最後這麼對我說，我們沒有錯。

我們沒有錯。  
我不是很懂為什麼北前輩要這麼說，但還是把這句話記在了心裡。  
-  
上了高中之後，或許是雙胞胎排球員太稀少了，人氣方面比中學時高了不少。侑也因為收到體壇的注目，受到的關注與愛慕者逐漸增加。  
無論如何，這都讓我感到很煩躁。還好意料中的，愛著我的侑沒有和接受任何表白，學校久了也傳出類似「向排球隊雙胞胎表白肯定會被甩」這樣的傳聞。

那不是傳聞，那是真的。  
赤木把這件事跟我說時，我在心裡這麼想。

和會粗魯拒絕女孩子的侑不同，我一直保持著一開始的溫柔。  
「抱歉，我沒辦法跟你在一起，我只想打球。」類似這樣的回覆，有點官腔，也不乏看著女孩紅著眼眶離開，但我不介意，溫和，單純，只要不讓人留下不好的形象就沒有問題。  
可我似乎想的太簡單了。  
-  
我與侑是雙胞胎兄弟，有著無法分割的血緣關係。侑殘暴粗魯的那部分血液，也同樣流竄在我的血肉裡，只是平常壓抑著。  
壓抑著的東西匍匐著，卻不是不會爆發。  
於是，高三那年的聖誕夜，我差點殺了人。

那是小我一屆的學妹，從入學便對我死纏爛打。與侑不同，我選擇溫和的拒絕與迴避，但當她在第四次告白時，拿著不知道怎麼拍到的，我與侑接吻的照片，一邊說著噁心時，我的腦袋裡好像有某一根絃斷裂了。  
等到回過神時，已經來不及了。平時能托球也能扣球的手，緊緊地掐住她纖細的頸子，留下了明顯的紅痕。白沫從她塗了粉紅色唇蜜的口中溢出，但還在動。  
急忙鬆開了手，學妹倒在地上劇烈的咳了起來，而看著這樣的場面，我頭也不回的跑走了。

那一天，我與侑第一次做愛。  
相擁著，親吻著，撫摸著，用這雙差一些染了人命與鮮血的手，擁抱了我最愛的人。

我們沒有錯。  
-  
如果那時候，再用力一些，就這麼折斷她的脖子，我會後悔嗎？我想我早已有了答案。

替侑洗好了身子，躺在上下舖的下舖，過度疲憊的他已經睡了。  
我聞著侑和我同樣香氣的髮絲，聽著他平穩的呼吸與心跳聲，露出一個淡淡的笑容。  
-  
「愛著人，或者被愛著，那都是最幸福的。」  
我愛著侑，侑也愛著我，我很幸福。

我深愛著侑，不是因為他是我的兄弟，從小母親教導我們要互相分享。  
我深愛著侑，不是因為他是我的兄弟，我絕對不會忘記同樣臉孔的他。  
我深愛著侑，不是因為他是我的兄弟，不論做了什麼，身為一家人我都得原諒他。

我深愛著侑，我相信著。  
這是愛，即使不被這個世界所接受，但我或許可以理解北前輩那時所說的了。  
我們沒有錯。北前輩或許是擔心我多想了。我是多想了沒有錯，但我想的一切，都是要讓侑避免所有的傷害。

我側過頭，就像我遞出情書的那天，三年前的聖誕夜，侑熟睡了以後，落下一個吻在他微啟的唇上。

「我愛你。」  
我愛你。


End file.
